But in a Dream
by sparklingliza
Summary: Rose wakes up one day in the hospital and is told that everything she's ever done with the Doctor was a very vivid dream. The same day the Doctor searches his Tardis for her but instead finds an alien with a task for him to do. If he fails Rose will believe that he was a dream forever. The Task? Get Rose to say that she loves him without telling her that her dream really happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Guys I did a thing...I hope you like it. It takes place in between "Fear Her" and "Army of Ghosts" Let me know what you think.**

"Rose wake up love," she heard their voices very slightly like they were talking to her through a fish tank. "Come on honey, just open your eyes." She slowly opened her eyes blinking quickly trying to adjust to the bright white surrounding her.

"Where…where am I?" She sat up glancing around the room.

"Sweetie you're in the hospital," her mom was at her side stroking her hair gently.

"Why am I in the hospital?" A boy walked into the room holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh good Mickey you're here, guess who just woke up?" Her mother said as the boy set the flowers down on the table and walked over to the two women.

"Mum, why am I in the hospital? Where's the Doctor?" A beautiful dark haired woman in a lab coat walked in.

"I'm right here, hello Julie Green, I'm your doctor." The woman took her chart and started to look over it.

"Rose," Mickey said grabbing her hand, "when you were taking the lotto money to your boss and you slipped on the newly mopped floor in the basement and hit your head. You've been out for a week."

She sat up her eyes wide, "what day is it?"

"April 2nd." Julie answered looking up from the chart and starting to take her vitals.

"What…year is it?"

"It's 2005 love," Rose glanced around her the machines started to beep quickly around her matching her increasing heart rate.

"'Rose what's wrong?" Mickey asked grabbing her hand tighter. She pulled her hand away.

"No, no this isn't real. This isn't real. I was just…I was just with him in the Tardis."

"Rose what are you talking about?" Jackie said leaning forward in the hard chair next to the hospital bed.

"I was just with him; we just left London in 2012. We went to the Olympic games…"

"Honey its 2005, 2012 won't happen for seven more years."

Rose let out a large groan grabbing her hair and pulling on it with her hands. "Who's him and what's a Taaarrdiiisss?" Jackie asked her confusion visible in her expression.

After she finished checking her vitals the doctor went back to write down some more things on the chart. She looked up from the clip board to listen to the conversation that was happening between Rose and Jackie, "some of the medication Rose was on while she was sleeping causes hallucinations and strange vivid dreams."

"No," Rose said moving to stand up, "no THIS is the dream, not that. He's real this is, this is all fake. I have to go and find him." She moved to leave the bed but she was stopped by Mickey and Jackie.

"It just seems real Rose, don't worry you're fine. You are however going to fall asleep again because of the medication I just put in your IV. Don't worry though it'll be a deep sleep, you won't even dream," Julie told her seconds before her world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose I was wondering where you would like to go next we could go back and visit your mum see how she's doing," he said walking into the console room where he saw her last. "Rose…? Rose where are you?"

He started to walk through the Tardis calling her name becoming more and more frantic the longer he searched. "ROSE! ROSE! THIS ISN'T FUNNY I'M REALLY WORRIED WHERE ARE YOU?! ROSE! ROSE!"

"You don't know where she is Doctor?" He heard a strange voice say calmly behind him. He whipped around to see a woman standing behind him. She had deep purple hair, completely black eyes, and a smile that made his spine tingle.

"Who are you?"

"You don't know me?" She asked her smile fading slightly, "well I'll tell you then but that's so much more work. I'm a Narissiratan."

"The parasite," he said almost hissing with hatred.

"If you wish, you see I know you've heard of me. Who hasn't? But you see not many people know what I do. You see I'm similar to a time beetle, something you have dealt with in both your past and future. But unlike a time beetle I just want to have a little fun."

"How did you get on my ship?" He jumped forward and grabbed at her wrist. His hand went through her.

"Oh Doctor it's not going to be that simple and I hopped on board when you landed on that space ship, oh the one that was connected to Paris in the 1700's you know the one."

"Why, why are you here, what do you want?" The woman giggled, shaking her head her purple hair whipping around.

"Because Doctor, I already told you I like to have fun, I like to meddle."

"What have you done with Rose?" His voice was deep and aggressive.

"You don't have to be so mean," the woman said skipping over to the console and sitting down on the seat next to it. "I just put her on an alternate earth, and I'll let you go and get her but there are a few ity bity conditions," the woman's grin grew again.

"No, there are no conditions you tell me where she is now."

"Oh so protective, yes this will definitely be fun, but fortunately Doctor I'm quite powerful, more powerful than any old time lord. If you don't follow one of my conditions I'll kill her. It will take me less than a millisecond to do it and you know that. If you want her back you'll have to play my game and follow my rules. It's quite simple."

His jaw was locked tight and he knew that he had no option but to do what the Narissiratan told him to. Narissiratans were ancient, ancient and powerful. "What do you want?"

The alien woman clapped her hands smiling, "oh good I knew you were a smart one! Here's what you have to do. I'm going to send you into her world. Right now she's been told that she hit her head on the way down to the basement on the same day before she met you.

"So what she's been told is that everything she's ever seen and done with you was a dream, in fact you're a dream. She'll know who you are the second she see's you again. Here's where the conditions come in, you have to act like the others, and you have to pretend that you don't know her. What you have to do, without telling her who you are, that you know her, that she's not crazy, and that time and space travel really exists, you have to make her tell you she loves you." He went to say something but the strange woman shushed him putting her hand against mouth before he could speak, the ghostly hand almost choking him.

"Oh I know that you love her, don't try to deny it. I've met so many time lords I know how to read you like you're an open book. The Rose however I've never met something like it. Such a new species I'd have to study them for years to be able to know what she's thinking and that sounds awfully boring, don't you think? This is much more fun. After you get her to tell you she loves you then I'll bring you both back and she'll forget the whole thing ever happened.

"Now, you have some vitals to check for Dr. Green nurse Smith." Before he could protest he found himself in the middle of a hospital dressed in green scrubs and a name tag that read, "JOHN SMITH."

He let out a moan, "perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

He paced back and forth in front of the room. He knew she was in there, he had seen Jackie and Mickey coming in and out of the room. "John I need that blood so we run some more tests, now that she's awake. It needs to be in the lab in twenty minutes. "The doctor walked past him again, she was getting angry that he hadn't drawn Rose's blood yet.

Shaking his head he pulled the small medical mask over his mouth and walked into the room. Mickey and Jackie both looked up at him. They didn't know him, in this alternate Earth only she did. She was sitting up on the hospital bed her slowly eating something that looked like pudding.

She didn't look at him and he couldn't blame her, several nurses had come in and out of the room while he had been pacing in front of it. He walked over to her equipment in hand. He reached his hand out for her arm which she gave to him still looking down at her pudding. He started to prep the area cleaning it with a cold medicated wipe. He tied elastic above the area and then he knew he had to say what he was going to do and that she might notice his voice.

"I'm just going to draw some blood it might hurt," her head snapped over to look at him but before she saw his face he stuck the needle into her vein and started to draw the blood. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at him. She grabbed the cloth mask and pulled and down so she could see his face.

"Doctor?" She asked as he pulled out the needle after he finished talking the blood. He knew this was coming and he knew that he had to lie to her. It wasn't the first time he had done so but it was something that ripped his heart out.

"No, I'm just a nurse. Do you want to go get Dr. Green for you?" She continued to stare at him as he cleaned up from taking the blood. He knew how much his lie was hurting her.

"No, no I can't lose you. When I heard your voice my heart almost exploded, I can't lose you again." She grabbed at his arm with her small hands, warm and soft and familiar.

"I'm sorry love; I don't understand what you want." He slowly pried her hands away from him his jaw clenched.

"Doctor stop, please stop!" She started to cry and Jackie who was sitting next to her and heard the entire conversations started to grab Rose's hand. The Doctor did all that he could to not tear up himself.

"Rose this is John, your nurse, what's wrong. Do you need Dr. Green?" He pulled her legs up enwrapping herself in a ball, tears streaming down her face. He turned away from her. All that he wanted to do was to grab her and tell her who he was and that she wasn't crazy, but he had to save her from this.

"Is there something I can do?" He asked Jackie as she held the crying Rose. She shook her head no. He left the room and dropped the blood off. He glanced at the clock and knew that he was done at work. He didn't know how he knew but he did. He also knew which car was his and he knew where to drive to get to his flat. Something the narissiratan had implanted into his brain, a fake life.

As soon as he stepped into his flat he collapsed on the ground in front of the door. His hands covered his face as he cried. It was something he almost never did but his couldn't stop himself. The words of the Narissiratan continued to ring through his ears: _Oh I know that you love her, don't try to deny it_. He had refused to let himself say that, to even think that. But it was true he did love her.

Running his fingers through his hair he stood up and collapsed on the bed. Tomorrow Rose was leaving the hospital to go back home, he had to do something so that he would have an excuse to see her again. Climbing under the bed he tried to let sleep numb his pain.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up hoping that it was all a dream. She hoped to open her eyes and to be in her room on the Tardis. She hoped to wake up and walk into the console room and throw her arms around him. Not the man that claimed to be a nurse but the man that told her he would show her the world.

She opened her eyes and her heart sunk. She was in the hospital still. "Morning love," she turned to see her mother. "We get to go home today." She nodded tears forming in her eyes. The realism of this world making her doubt the amazing world, which they told her, was a dream.

Part of her almost believed that it was all a dream until she saw the nurse that looked just like him. She thought when she heard him, as he drew her blood, that he would look at her and give her his cheeky grin. He would say "_allons-y Rose Tyler_" and she would run away with him again. But he didn't, he looked through her. He didn't know who she was. "What…what time can I leave?"

"As soon as Dr. Green checks you out, it should be an hour from now. You can get dressed if you want to. Mickey brought some of your clothes over this morning.

"Hey Rose," Mickey smiled at her. Mickey, she had forgotten that she was still dating him. She moaned knowing that after everything she had gone through she couldn't go back to him, she didn't love him. She changed into her clothes and stepped back into the room from the bathroom.

"Mum, can I talk to Mickey alone?" Jackie nodded and left the room she turned to face Mickey.

"Mickey I…you're my best friend here you know and I love you, but I don't love you."

"Rose what do you mean?"

"I love you because you're my best friend, but I don't love enough to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry Mickey but I can't…"

"No it's okay Rose you don't have to explain I got the message." He picked up his jacket and left angrily leaving her alone. She buried her face into her hands.

"Do you mind if I come in?" She heard a gentle knock seconds later on the door. Looking up she saw the Doctor standing in the doorway. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She wasn't sure if it was the nurse or if it was the Doctor, but she wouldn't be thought of as crazy if she thought of him as the nurse.

"You're not in your scrubs."

He shrugged and looked at her, avoiding her eyes. "It's my day off."

"Why are you standing in my room then if it's your day off?"

"Rose, its Rose right?" he asked forgetting for a moment that he wasn't supposed to know her.

"Yeah Rose Tyler."

"I know this is going to sound mad but yesterday I had a strange feeling that I needed to…I needed to see you again…uh…would you want to go out with me sometime?"

Her eyebrows bunched in confusion as she turned her head to look at him. "So you came to the hospital on your day off to ask me to dinner?" A small grin was growing on her face as her tongue stuck through her teeth, showing off the smile he loved so much.

"Yes, will you?" He started to move nervously rocking back and forth in his trainers. He felt so strange, asking Rose Tyler if she would go to dinner with him.

"I barely know you."

"We'll have chips. I promise it'll be great."

"Fine, do you have a pen?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pen that looked ironically similar to his sonic. He knew she would recognize it.

"Uh, here." He handed her the pen and her eyes widened and then she shook her head and wrote her number down on a napkin.

"Is tomorrow night good?" He nodded, "good text me before eight and I'll give you my address."

"Okay, I'll text you then," she handed the pen back to him and he started to back out of the room.

"You ready Rose, Dr. Green says that we can leave now, oh hello," Jackie said walking in the room and noticing the Doctor.

"Hello, I was just leaving. I'll talk to you later Rose," She smiled at him as he left.

"Who was that then?" Jackie asked her.

"An old friend."


	5. Chapter 5

He paced in front of the Tyler's door. It was the same door that he had seen her for the second time through. The door for the cat, however, was screwed down. Taking a large breath he gathered himself and knocked softly on the door. Rose opened the door, smiled at him, and slid out shutting the door quickly behind her.

"My mum doesn't think going out the day after I get back from the hospital's a good idea."

"Well I am a nurse," the Doctor said shrugging as he looked at her. She was wearing a light pink jacket that she had tugged down so that it covered her hands. Her jeans were well worn and had holes on both knees and the bottoms were tattered. Her feet were covered with a pair of red trainers, shoes that looked brand new.

"Well, you ready?" He nodded as she walked down the hallway next to him. "So John, you're a nurse that sounds interesting…not a doctor?" Her prying was obvious. It was something that he would have laughed about in almost any other situation.

"Nope, I chose to be a nurse instead." They reached his parked car and he held the door open for her to climb in through. He ran around to the other side and climbed in. They had been driving in silence, something both were comfortable with because of the amount of time they had spent traveling together.

About halfway through the ride the Doctor picked up on the comfortable silence. He had forgotten that normal people don't ride in silence together when they first meet. He started to flip through the radio stations trying to find something that would work. Turning the knob on the radio he changed over from classical to the next station where the theme song for Ghost Busters started to blast out of the stereo.

She looked at him immediately seeing if he would react to the song. He kept staring at the road as he changed the station again. Toxic by Brittany Spears started to play as he frantically tried to turn it off. The radio, however, had other ideas and refused to change channels or turn off. "Not a fan?" Rose asked as she saw the man trying to turn the song off.

The song reminded her of her first real trip in the Tardis. They had gone to see the end of the world and Cassandra had played Toxic which she had referred to as a traditional ballad. "Oh I don't know, it's just not my style." She nodded slowly as they pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant. He parked the car and climbed out closing his door behind him. He walked over to Rose's side and opened the door for her.

"Thanks. What's this?"

"I promised chips didn't I?"

"Yes…is this a place where you can get chips?" They walked into the building and were quickly sat down in a small booth. He opened the menu to the last page, which was filled with different styles of fries.

"This is indeed a place where you can get fries," he sat the menu down in front of her. She smiled at him as she looked over the menu. The waiter soon came over and took their orders and disappeared.

"So, Doc…err…John do you like to travel?"

"I suppose, it's not something I get a lot of time off to do. What about you do you like to?" She took a sip from her soda and glanced out the window before looking back at him.

"I love to travel actually. I just love to see everything." The waiter arrived back at their table carrying their food. He sat it down and then went off to take the order of a family who just sat down.

"How are the chips?" He shoved a few into his mouth as he watched her set down the sandwich she was eating to place a couple of the chips into her mouth.

"They're good." They finished their dinner and he ordered desert. Rose, who had been in the ladies room when he had ordered, was surprised when two slices of banana cream pie was sat down on their table.

"You like pie don't you?" he asked her as she nodded as she stabbed her fork into the pie.

"Banana cream? Is this your favorite type of pie?"

"Oh I like most types of pie,"

"You like bananas?" He nodded as he shoved another forkful into his mouth.

Before he could sensor what he was saying he started to quote himself, "bananas are good Rose, always bring a banana to a party," he smiled and looked up at her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape.


	6. Chapter 6

She leaned forward in her chair, her elbows pressed against the table, "what did you just say?" He felt his throat catch as he tried to swallow. Her eyes were wide as she moved in closer, staring him directly in the eyes.

"I—I just think that bananas are great for everything." She was inches away from his face now, her eyebrows raised.

"Great for parties though?" the waiter showed up with the bill just before he was about to stumble out another bad answer. He took the check and paid it quickly with cash before the man left again.

"You ready to go Rose?" He asked after paying the tip. She was still staring him down, unsatisfied by how he'd gotten out of her question.

"Hmmm, I suppose so." She stood up and they walked out of the restaurant. He opened the door of his car for her and she slid in. He raced around the car and climbed into the driver's seat. "So John, how long have you lived in the city?"

"Oh my whole life I suppose," he started to tap his fingers against the steering wheel as they sat in traffic.

"You must really like it then, to never live anywhere else," Rose was still interrogating him, something he was sure she wouldn't be doing if this had been any other date… any other date with any other person.

"We'll I just never really had the urge to leave I guess," he pulled into the parking lot of a small park. It was nearly ten at night and the park was practically empty, a jogger could be seen running past and a couple of teenagers sat on the swings. "Do you want to go for a walk?" She nodded and she climbed out of the car before he could open the door for her.

She watched him carefully as he grabbed a backpack from the boot of the car. She could tell he was nervous by the way he was constantly moving. In the restaurant he had been tapping his foot. When they had been waiting for their table he had been moving back and forth on the balls of his feet. In the car he had drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

It was movement she had become quite familiar with. The time lord had the same habits as the man she was looking at, who was fumbling to lock the car. She was sure that any normal first date wouldn't be going so well for the amount of interrogation that she had put him through.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand after finding the right key to lock the car. They fit perfectly together like they always did, her fingers fitting perfectly in the spaces in between his. He looked down at her and smiled as he led her down the path. They walked in silence both content with just being in the others presence.

After several minutes they arrived at a small pond. Although it was dark, illuminated by one light by a small park bench, they could see a few ducks swimming in the water still. "Come on, over here." He dragged her over to a small grassy clearing on the side of the pond to the left of the area with the bench.

He dropped her hand and pulled off his backpack. He dug out a large blanket from it and laid it down on the grass. He collapsed on the ground grabbing her hand and dragging her down with him. She practically landed in his lap and they both quickly repositioned themselves, but not before her hand landed on his chest.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, "one heart," was all that she said. He raised his own hand to his chest, she was right he only had one heart, something the Narissiratan was responsible for. He reached out his hand and placed it on her wrist taking her pulse.

He smiled down at her, "you've got a heart too." As they both laid back on the grass to stare at the stars his singular heard beat with pain. He hated trying to cover everything up, trying to pretend that he didn't notice her trying to find the truth. He hated watching her claw at the idea that she wasn't mad, that it wasn't all a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

They stared at the stars for what seemed like hours, both missing their place exploring them. He rolled over onto his stomach and looked at her. Her short blond hair fell in her face as she stared at the sky, too transfixed by them to see how transfixed he was with her. "Rose," he said breaking the long silence, "did…did you dream when you were asleep for the past week?"

She looked at him, her eyes full and cautious. "Yeah, but you wouldn't want to hear it, it was a really weird dream."

"Oh I love strange dreams; they're so fun to listen to. Will you tell me about yours?" He rolled back onto his back so that he was sitting right next to her as they both looked up at the sky.

"Alright, well there was this alien, who looked like a man, but he had this blue box…" He listened to her for the next hour describe all of the adventures they had gone through. Amazed by the stories he didn't need to act like he'd never heard them before. What she was telling him amazed him, not because of the stories she talked about, but it was hearing them from her perspective that enthralled him.

He watched her facial muscles change when she'd talk about something stupid that happened or when it was something horrible. He loved to watch her hands; she would move them as she talked using them to emphasize everything. When she wasn't using her hands she would rest them back down on the blanket on top of his, not holding them, because she would be using them again soon. His favorite part however, was watching her smile and laugh when she would recall something good that happened.

"So this man," he replied after she finished, "you said he looked like me but he had two hearts?"

"Yeah, he looked a bit like you, I suppose."

"And he had a box, but I have a car. I can't take you to other worlds in my car though," he stared at her as she looked back up at the sky.

"Suppose you can't, too bad, in my dream they were amazing."

"Should we go? Your mum might be worried that I'm keeping you out so late," she nodded and he helped her up. They quickly cleaned up and were back on the road in a matter of minutes.

"Rose…I know this is going to sound a little bit crazy, well a lot a bit crazy actually," he started as he pulled up to her building. "I was supposed to go with my cousin to France for my Uncles birthday. We'll my Uncle decided that instead of having all of his family come and see him, like we do every year, he was going to go to Las Vegas. So now I have two tickets to Paris and two hotel rooms that are nonrefundable and I was wondering if you might want to go with me."

"Wow…that would be quite a second date," she looked at the man across from her. She trusted him, trusted him completely but she knew that she shouldn't, not yet, but she couldn't help herself.

"Well, I was just listening to you talk about traveling and how much you loved it and everything. Have you ever been to Paris Rose?"

"Uh," she thought about being in Paris in the 1700's with Madame de Pompadour with the clockwork robots and the portals between that and the ship in space. "No, I've never been."

"Then will you go with me Rose? I'd hate to see the tickets go to waste, and I really like you Rose. Being around you is fantastic." Her eyebrow rose as he said the word his ninth version used so frequently but then brushed it off quickly.

"Sure, who could pass up a free ticket to Paris, when do we go?"

"That's the other thing," he started to tap on the steering wheel nervously again, "it's the day after tomorrow, I assume you don't have work because of," he pointed at the back of her head where she has hit the floor, "being in the hospital and all."

"Um wow, that's so close, but okay I'll just have to tell my mum." He nodded and climbed out of the car to walk her to the door. He escorted her to their flat as she pulled out her key. "Thank you Doc…err…John for tonight it was wonderful."

"It was great wasn't it? I'll see you in a couple of day then?"

"Yeah you will," she unlocked the door and opened it slightly before turning around and looking up at him, "thank you again, it was something I really needed." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek and then disappeared behind the door, leaving him alone.

He ran his fingers through his hair and started to walk back to the car. "I'm taking Rose Tyler to Paris on a train," he said shaking his head in disbelief as he climbed into his car.


	8. Chapter 8

His phone started to ring while he was in the shower. The only person that had his number was Rose, so he stopped everything to answer it. Standing naked in the middle of his living room wearing nothing but a towel he answered the phone partially out of breath. "Hello?"

"Hey, is John there?" A feminine voice that he knew well answered back.

"Yeah this is John," he started to get dressed pulling on a t-shirt and some jeans, by hopping on one foot and nearly falling over, all while still pressing the phone against his ear.

"Hey John, this is Rose," he resisted the urge to say _I know_ as she continued, "listen my mum's worried about me going to Paris and I feel like if she meet ya she might be more okay since you're a nurse and all."

"Yeah, sure, when do you want me to meet her?"

"Are you free now?"

"Sure I'll be over in an hour," he quickly pulled on some socks and his trainers and was out the door towards the nearest shop. Picking up some of Jackie's favorite candies and some flowers for her he left to go to the Tyler's flat.

She was packing her bag when her mom walked in. "Rose, I just, I think it's a bad idea you going on a trip with a man you just met and you just got back from the hospital a couple of days ago." She threw in a couple pair of jeans and her favorite skirt in the suitcase before looking at her mom, who was standing in the doorway.

"Mum, I didn't just meet him I've known for…ugh it doesn't matter I'm going." She threw an armful of shirts and dresses into the suitcase. "Look he's coming over to meet you in about half an hour so be nice.

"Yeah, be nice to the _**man**_ that's taking my nineteen year old daughter to Paris for the week, who she just met," Jackie said as she left the doorway. Rose shook her head as she continued to pack her bag grabbing everything she could possible need.

She knew her mother was right. This was crazy; she was crazy for doing this. But she was going to Paris with someone she knew and trusted and cared about. He was the man of her dreams, literally. John was like the Doctor in almost every way imaginable, except for one heart and no Tardis. He had the same quirks, the same nervous ticks, the same things made him smile, the same grin, and the same laugh.

Holding his hand felt right and being with him helped her forget how much she missed traveling through time and space. She zipped up her suitcase and set it down on the floor by the foot of her bed. She was ready for the next week; in fact she wasn't sure if she could wait the next twenty four hours.

He paced in front of the door before he knocked lightly. Jackie answered the door. She was wearing a track suit and had her hair tied back in a pony tail. She looked just like she did the first time he had met her and he knew her well now. This was one first impression he was going to get right. He watched her cautiously as she judged him reading him up and down like a book, "hello I'm John, and you must be the lovely Jackie. Rose has told me so much about you. I brought you some flowers," he pulled out the small bouquet and handed them to her, her scowl instantly lightened, "I also brought you some candy, I hope you like them."

"Oh these are my favorite! Come in, come in. ROSE! JOHN'S HERE!" She took the flowers and the candy and disappeared into the kitchen. "You know," Jackie said popping her head out from the doorway, "I don't dislike you, but don't press your luck."


	9. Chapter 9

"So," he said leaning against her doorway after watching her repack for the past few minutes, "do you need any help?" She looked up from her bag and blushed almost instantly. Looking him up and down didn't make her blushing problem any better. He was wearing a pair of white trainers, just like the ones he always wore. His jeans and t-shirt were something she still wasn't used to him seeing him in but she wasn't complaining. She missed the long coat and tie but part of her was grateful for the way that his shirt and jeans fit him more…snugly than his usual attire.

His hair was the same, the same amazing hair that she would spend hours running her fingers through if given the opportunity. She felt the urge to go and ruffle it that very moment, a similar feeling she had every time she thought too deeply about it. She looked down at the clothes in the bag while trying to gather herself, "No, I think…I think I'm go—,"

"You're not going to fit everything in that way," the proximity of his voice surprised her. She glanced back to see him standing directly behind her. He reached around her to her suitcase and started to roll up all of her shirts. "You'll fit more if you roll it," he stood next to her his hips pressed against her as he repacked her bag. She was thankful that she had packed her delicates in the front of the bag so that he wouldn't try to roll those up too. "Do you have a swim suit you could pack? There's a pool at the hotel, I thought we could go swimming if you'd like."

She could smell his shampoo and what she thought was cologne. He was so close that she could smell his breath, which smelled like peppermint gum. She assumed that it would've smelled like bananas, but the peppermint was a nice surprise. Every part of her was yelling to just grab and take him, shaking her head she looked back up at him, "I already packed one; do you think I'll need more than one?"

"You might just to be safe, your mum seems nice by the way," she looked up at him in shock as he continued to repack her bag.

"My mum? The bossy blonde in the track suit?" He nodded as he finished the last of her shirts and dresses and moved on to jeans and jackets.

"Yeah, she's making some tea," Rose shook her head, a small smile growing across her face. Her mother didn't like very many people, but it was obvious that she liked John.

* * *

Jackie finished the tea that she had made for Rose and John. She had to admit that she liked the man, she wasn't completely sure why she liked him so much, but she did. He had agreed with her on everything, he had respected her completely, during their long talk he didn't interrupt her once, and he had brought her both her favorite flowers and chocolate.

She picked up the tea and started to walk to Rose's room. The door was open so she walked quietly so that she could spy on what the two were doing before they noticed her. They were standing in front of the suitcase on her bed. John was packing her suitcase for her as Rose stood next to him her arms folded in front of her. "You might just to be safe, your mum seems nice by the way," she heard John say as he glanced up at Rose.

"My mum? The bossy blonde in the track suit?" Rose questioned back, something Jackie was sure to ask her later on about.

"Yeah, she's making some tea," Jackie continued to watch the two for a few more moments before coming into the room.

"Alright here you go, one for you John, and Rose here's one for you too," she handed off both mugs, "what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"I was planning on picking Rose up at ten if that's alright with you," Rose watched amazed as her mum talked about the trip with John, no longer adamant that Rose was not to go. Her mom even tried to give John some money to help pay for the trip, which he refused. After finishing his conversation with Jackie he realized that he had some last minute packing to do and excused himself politely after kissing Rose lightly on the cheek.

The kiss startled Rose, but she had no time to react to it before John disappeared out the door. "I like that man," Jackie said as she walked back into the kitchen, "don't mess this one up too Rose," and with that she disappeared again.


	10. Chapter 10

She was still asleep when he came to pick her up early at nine. Jackie let him in; she was already awake, tea in hand when she came to the door. "Oh you're early she's not up yet, you can go wake her up if you want though. I'm just watching the news," and she disappeared again leaving the Doctor alone in the hallway. He shrugged and walked down to Rose's door.

He opened the door and crept quietly inside. She was asleep, something he had witnessed often from when they had been on the Tardis together, before they had been trapped in this alternate world. Before thinking it through, he did something that he had done dozens of times before. He took a large leap and landed with a thud in the empty space next to Rose, waking her up. "Uh Doctor, I've told you not to do that anymore," she sat up pulling the blankets up with her.

"Rose, we have a train to catch," she rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn.

"Oh, right," she said realizing that she wasn't on the Tardis and the man next to her was seemingly human. John had jumped on her bed like the Doctor had done several times before. Something else she would put on her list of similarities between the two. "Sorry John, is it ten already?"

"Nope, it's nine. I thought we could get some breakfast before we left, I thought you'd be awake by now. But good morning anyway," he said flashing her a smile. She slid back under her blankets pulling them over her head.

"We can have toast here," he heard her say from under the covers. Rose was probably one of the most stubborn people to wake up in the morning. He had found while traveling with her that there was only one sure way to get her out of bed. He didn't have the patience to wait for her to sleep for another hour and he didn't want to join Jackie in watching the news. Shrugging he decided that he had to get her up.

He stood up and pulled away her covers leaving her cold in her pajamas. Next he pulled open the curtains and turned on the lights. She still refused to leave. Sighing he walked over to her. This was always his last resort when Rose was trying to sleep and he wanted her awake. He bent down and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Doct…err…John put me back I don't have to be up for another half hour! Put me down!" He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. With his free arm he poured some tea for her into a mug and took it with him when he walked her into to the bathroom. He sat her back down in the bathroom handing her the mug. Keeping one hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't run back into the bedroom he opened the linen closet and handed her a robe and a towel.

"Did you set out an outfit for today?" He asked as she sipped her tea, finally waking up.

"Yes, it's on my desk."

"Good I'll go get it, you take your shower," he took the tea from her and closed the door. Sipping what was left of the tea he walked back into her room and grabbed the clothes.

As she climbed into the shower she thought about what had just happened. It wasn't something new for her. The Doctor had done it multiple times before when she had refused to wake up in the Tardis. It wasn't just coincidence that "John" had waked her up that way this morning. The more time she spent with the man that looked identical to the time lord the more convinced she became that he was the time lord.

She didn't know why he only had one heart and why he was acting like he was human. After finishing her shower she reached out the door and grabbed her clothes, which were exactly where she knew they would be.

He sat on her bed as he waited for her to get ready. He had let many things slip in the past hour, he knew it and Rose knew it. The only important thing however was that the Narissiratan didn't know it. He started to play with a tangled pair of headphones that he grabbed from Rose's desk as he continued to wait for her, hearing the shower turn off. They were about to leave to go to Paris, it was a cliché romantic vacation, but it was the first romantic place on this planet that shot into his head as he immediately invited Rose to go with him on a trip.

He had no idea how he was going to get Rose to tell him that she loved him. He didn't even know if she did. He wasn't sure how long this all was going to last and if he failed if they would both be stuck in this alternate world forever.


	11. Chapter 11

He sat watching her as she stared out the window of the train. Her legs were pulled up underneath her and she rested her chin against the palm of her hand. Her hair fell in front of her face every few minutes and she quickly brushed it behind her ear repeatedly.

He pretended to be reading the newspaper every time she glanced over at him. She could feel his stare as she looked out the window. They only had a few hours left but she wasn't sure if she could spend it staring out of a window pretending not notice his stare.

"So John," she said looking at him as he looked down at the newspaper.

"Yeah Rose?" He looked back up at her.

"I think we need to talk…about…things that I've noticed…some similarities…" his eyes widened as he jumped over to the empty seat next to her.

"Rose, no, we can't talk about that." He put his hand over her mouth as her own eyes widened in surprise. He put his hand down realizing that he couldn't act like this and still pretend to be just John, "because we have to talk about…the fact that neither of us knows French."

He removed his hand from her mouth his eyes begged her not bring it up again. Her eyes searched his face begging for answers. They sat there for a moment only speaking with eye contact. "You don't speak French?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Nope, not a lick," he let out a breath of relief as he repositioned in the seat next to her.

"That's too bad; do you speak any other languages?"

He thought about how empty he felt, without the Tardis in his head translating everything. It was going to be something strange for him, not being able to understand the people around him. The only language he knew right then was English, even his Gallifreyan seemed hazy, "Nope, just English."

She nodded in response and then looked back out the window, "So John, tell me about you, I don't feel like I know you that well."

"Well there's not much to tell. I was born in London as an only child. My mum lives out in the country now and my dad was never really in the picture. I'm a nurse, which you obviously know and I hate lizards, which I've been told is very unmanly. What about you?"

"Well I'm an only child too, you met my mum. My dad died when I was young. I did work in a shop but I guess that I'm unemployed now."

"Yeah…what do you think you're going to do with your life now?"

"Honestly? I have no idea, I was planning on going traveling for a while, but that seems to be off the table..." She got quiet as she talked almost whispering as she finished talking.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I was just going to go with someone and then…they…I…I miss them, but we can't travel together again," she grabbed her legs pulling them up to her chest.

"Well, if you ever need anyone you can come to me," she was quiet as she looked down at the floor.

"Thanks, but it's just not the same," she whispered so quietly he barely heard it. It was killing him to watch her like this. She felt abandoned, felt abandoned by him. He reached over and grabbed her hand intertwining her fingers with his own.

"Rose, look at me," his voice was serious, so serious it took her off guard. She turned to look at him as he reached up his hands and cupped her face. "Sometimes things don't go the way we plan. Sometimes the big bad wolf blows down our straw house," he said as her eyes widened, "now this bad wolf can drive us crazy because there's nothing we can do, because it's the bad wolf and we're just little pigs, what are we supposed to do?"

Her jaw had dropped slightly as he held her face in his hands both firmly and gently. "But sometime we can't talk about it. We can't mention it to each other, and that can be hard. But we have to do the hard thing and not talk about it." He stared at her for a moment trying to tell her everything without telling her anything.

"Rose, although I've only know you for a few days really, I can't stop thinking about you. You make my heart do this thing where it beats so hard and so fast as if I had two hearts. Rose I…I…oh I give up," and he kissed her, giving in. For once in his very long life he was listening to all of the urges he had ignored whenever he was close to her. He was done trying to stop acting on his emotions. He had to do it now to save them both. If she was going to tell him that she loved him, he had to show her that he loved her, and he was showing her now more than ever before.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"John…what…what?" she asked pulling back to look at him. His eyes were reading her; every facial movement was analyzed and processed.

"I'm sorry Rose…I don't know what…" he stopped talking looking away from her as his heart sunk to the bottom of his chest. He looked back up at her when he felt her hands against his face, resting against his cheekbones.

She lifted his face back up so she could look at his eyes, so she could really study him, "what you said, was it true? All of it?"

"Yes."

"You promise?"

"Cross my hearts…err…heart." She continued to stare at him before she did something she thought would never happen. She kissed him, and then he kissed her back. It was a long kiss, long and soft and deep and powerful. They kissed until they felt the train slow as it pulled up to the last stop before Paris.

"Excuse me," two older women, one was tiny and frail while the other was plump and a few years younger than the other, stood in the isle to the left of the Doctor, "that's my seat, I believe, if you don't mind," the younger one claimed, in a thick Parisian accent, while the other sat in the other empty seat, across from it. The Doctor nodded and then moved back to the seat across from Rose, which was next to the smaller woman. "Sorry I wouldn't have made you move but I get ill if I sit by the window." The heavier woman said sitting in the seat the Doctor had been in moments before.

The group of four sat in silence for most of the remaining train ride. Rose and the Doctor both looked out the window, because looking at each other made them both blush uncontrollably. "You're a nice looking couple you two," the younger woman stated two minutes before their train was to arrive in Paris.

Rose looked over at her, her face already turning pink. "Thank you."

"I'm Marie and that's my older sister Claire, she doesn't speak English."

"I'm John and this is Rose," the Doctor said in response to Marie. He glanced over at Rose who was smiling politely at the older woman.

"Well I hope that you enjoy the city," the train came to a stop and the two women disappeared into the mass of people filing off the train.

"You ready Rose?" he asked grabbing her hand as they joined the group.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." They got off the train and found their way to a taxi. The Doctor listed off the name of the hotel. Rose sat next to him, nervously chipping off her nail polish that had started to chip.

After instructing the taxi driver who spoke a little English where the hotel was, the Doctor relaxed back in his seat looking over at his companion, "Rose what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She continued to chip her nails as he grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"I…I…I'm just trying to process everything."

"Well…I'll help you. You're Rose and I'm John. We're in Paris. I like you…a lot. You're very pretty and I really like doing this," he leaned forward and kissed her again. "This is our hotel though," he said pulling away from her as the cab stopped in front of a large building. He got out of the taxi and paid the driver. He grabbed both suitcases with one hand and her hand with his other.

They walked up to the front desk and the man behind started to talk to them very quickly in French. The Doctor shook his head, "do you speak English?"

"Oh, I am sorry sir, yes English," the man said with a thick accent.

"Yes, I'm John Smith. I have two rooms." The man typed the name into the computer and then looked back up at the Doctor.

"Two rooms? Are you sure sir?"

"Yes, I paid for two rooms. I have the paper work here." He reached into his jacket grabbing the papers and showing them to the man that he, indeed, made the reservation for two rooms.

"I'm sorry sir, the computer says you only have one room and we have no rooms left." The Doctor let out a moan in frustration.

"Rose, I'm sorry I…I'll sleep on the floor or something, I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm not trying to…"

"John, its fine I believe you. One room will be okay," she said turning to the man behind the counter.

"You can use all hotel amenities for free as apology; here is your key sir." He handed the key to the Doctor and he turned to look at Rose.

"Ready to go up?"

"Ready as ever," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the elevator.


	13. Chapter 13

They walked into the hotel room and Rose instantly let out an amazed gasp. The room was breath taking. Marble floors lined the main room and the adjoining kitchen. Beautiful art hung on every wall. Exquisite furniture filled every room. But that wasn't the cause of her awe; one wall was made up solely by windows and two large glass doors.

She ran over to the doors pushing them open and walking slowly out onto the balcony. The entire city was sprawled out in front of her, including the very noticeable Eiffel tower. "I'm sorry that the views not the best, I tried to get a room that was higher up but…"

"Shhhhhhhh, it's perfect," she said covering his mouth with her hand without turning away from the view.

"wrooood ewwww eyek," she removed her hand from his mouth, "would you like to go and see it?"

"See what?"

"Any of it, all of it," she nodded running back into the room, "Rose, where are you going?"

"Just give me five minutes to get ready, that's all I need!" she grabbed her suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. He laid down on the large bed as he waited for her. He reached for the remote but as he closed his eyes to blink he fell hard onto a cold metal floor.

Standing up he realized he was no longer in the warm and friendly hotel room with Rose, but he was in his Tardis was a very upset looking Narissiratan. "Doctor," she growled, "we need to speak." She walked up to him her eyes staring daggers into his hearts, both of which were present and accounted for. "You're telling her too much. All of these," she threw her hands in the air making a quotation gesture, "hints," she continued to circle around him, "they will stop."

"What hints?" He asked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit trousers. He didn't like the feeling of being a mouse, a mouse being prayed on by a very large and powerful lioness.

"Don't be daft Doctor; we both know I'm smarter than that. If you continue to clue to her I will have no other choice but to void our contract and we both know what that means." He stood stone face, trying to convince the Narissiratan that he wasn't absolutely terrified.

"Doctor, you have one more chance before I have to take drastic action. And because you have been so naughty," she grabbed his jaw turning it so that she could look into his eyes, "I'm going to make it a little more…difficult." She let go of him and walked over to the console seat sitting down in one elegant movement. "You may go, but first may I remind you that even time lords become upset when their dog dies. So listen to me and I'll let the little pup live."

With another blink he was back in the hotel room. Rose was standing over him as she shook his shoulders and yelled, but no sound penetrated his ears. He continued to lie down as she shook him as his body adjusted his ears popping and letting sound in. "John, John can you hear me are you alright? You weren't breathing."

Sitting up he looked at Rose as she continued to talk, "Rose, I'm fine. I must have passed out that's all. I should just get some water and I'll be fine." He stood up and walked over to the bathroom scooping several handfuls of water into his mouth. He washed his face as all of the words of the Narissiratan echoed over and over again in his ears.

Rose stood next to him, nervously watching to see if he was okay. _Listen to me and I'll let the little pup live,_ he looked over at Rose her large eyes studying him. He grabbed her and pulled her into a large embrace. "What was that for then?" She asked as he let her go.

"Nothing, I just—," he was interrupted by at loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it," she said as she walked over to the door pulling it open. Mickey stood in the doorway looking very angry and determined. "Mickey, what are you doing here?"

Mickey grabbed Rose and kissed her, she pulled away angrily, "MICKEY! What are you doing?!"

"I came here to take you back, I love you Rose and you love me. It's time to stop dreaming and come home." _I'm going to make it a little more…difficult. _The Narissiratan had warned him. He was the dream and Mickey was the reality, was Rose ready to wake up?

* * *

**You guys can follow me on Tumblr if you want to my name is allons-ytothesnogbox  
**

**Thanks for being so amazing! Let me know what you think about everything so far.**

**P.S. I've been writing this massive paper for one of my classes and part of it talks about the heath care system. Every time I wrote doctor in my paper I ended up capitalizing it like I do when I write these. I think my peer editor really questions my capitalization skills...**


	14. Chapter 14

"Listen Rose, can I talk to you outside?" Mickey asked lightly ushering her outside by his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh," she looked back at the Doctor, "just give me a minute." She walked out with Mickey closing the door behind her. The Doctor ran up to the door peering through the peephole. He watched as Mickey talked to her trying to grab her hands as she pushed him away. He could tell how upset she was by the large amount of hand gestures she was using.

He continued to watch them until he saw Rose grab the door handle. Before he could back away from the door she swung it open hitting him in the face with it. He clutched his nose and let out a groan of pain. "John! I didn't...are you okay?!"

"He's fine," Mickey said as he walked in from the hallway, "he was just snooping on us and couldn't back away from the door fast enough."

"Mickey!" Rose yelled angrily at him, "Don't just stand there go get some ice or something!" She pushed him out the door again before turning back to look at the Doctor, "Oh John, you're bleeding!" She ran into the bathroom and came back carrying a box of tissues.

"I'm fine Rose, it's not broken, I think. Thanks," he took the box and shoved a handful of the tissues against his nose, moaning again from the newly created pain. "Mickey was right though I was spying, I'm sorry about that."

"Well I think this is fair punishment," she grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom and wetted it. She took the towel and slowly started to clean the blood off of his face after his nose stopped bleeding. "Why were you? Spying that is, why were you spying on us?"

"Well he's your ex isn't he?" She nodded and he continued on, "I guess I was worried that you'd, you know you'd," he didn't get to finish because she kissed him a large smile on her face.

"John, don't worry about Mickey, he's just the tin dog." _All of these hints, they will stop_, he couldn't let her know that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What?"

"The tin dog, you know like K-9?" after seeing the confused look on his face she shook her head, "Oh never mind. Don't worry about Mickey, he's not you, and I like you." There it was again the word that was so close to what he needed like, love, they were only two letters off.

"Here's the ice Rose," Mickey said coming back into room and handing the blonde a bag of ice. "So did you tell him yet?"

"Tell him what?" The Doctor said as Mickey went out into the hallway and wheeled in a small suitcase.

"John, Mickey doesn't have anywhere to stay tonight, and his flight doesn't leave until tomorrow and I was wonder if he…he could…"

She flashed him her large eyes, "fine, but just one night. Can we go now? I believe the city's calling."

"John, that's the other thing…I don't think we should go out tonight. You just passed out and now your nose may be broken and you've lost so much blood…"

He let out a groan, "Rose we're in Paris."

"I don't care; you're not going out tonight until I know that you aren't going to pass out on me. We can watch a movie or something." She ran into the bedroom flopping onto the bed and grabbing the remote.

She turned on the TV and started to flip though the channels. Mickey sat down next to her, and tried to get the remote from her.

"Right," the Doctor said to himself as he placed the ice bag on his swollen face. He walked into the bedroom and sat on the other side of Rose, grabbing her hand with his free hand.

"Rose, can't you find anything that's not in French?" Mickey whined as the Doctor shook his head.

"We're in Paris," the Doctor replied.

"Yeah what ever doc," Mickey said as he took the remote from Rose and started to flip through the channels himself.

"What?" Rose and the Doctor asked in simultaneously.

"Cause you're a doctor right? That's how you met Rose." They both knew how ironic Mickey's comment was.

"I'm a nurse," the Doctor replied.

"Right, not as good as a doctor is it?" Mickey said as Rose shot him an evil look.

"Mickey stop it." They were all quietly watched "You've Got Mail" in French and a few other French dramas, Rose and the Doctor making up fake dialogue as the movies went along. Mickey, who had fallen asleep on the bed after he had finished his room service meal, snored lightly through the last two movies.

After they finished the last movie Rose stood up letting out a yawn, "Well I'm actually exhausted from all the traveling and everything so I'll just sleep on the couch and you can sleep in here with Mickey."

"Rose, I don't know about that…"

"Once Mickey falls asleep he doesn't wake up for anything. So you can sleep on the bed with him, if you're worried just shove a pillow or something in between you two or something. Don't worry he's not a cuddler or anything. I'll sleep on the couch," before he could say anything she pecked him on the lips, walked out of the bedroom, and closed the door behind her. He sighed and then decided it was either the bed with Mickey or the floor. He changed into his pajamas and climbed into the bed shoving all of the extra pillows in between them.

This was not how he expected their first day in Paris to turn out. He had never expected to end up in a bed with Rickey, the tin dog. He heard a groan from Mickey as the other man rolled over throwing his arm around the Doctor and started to move in closer towards him. Not a cuddler, yeah right.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry I got a little carried away. I've just had a really bad day so I kinda took out my frustration through writing. Please write a review it would make me feel so much better, thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

He woke up to find Mickey's arms wrapped tightly around him. All of the pillows were gone, somehow pushed to the floor. Resisting the urge to yell at the still sleeping man, the Doctor slowly pried himself free. Still in his pajamas he walked into the main room to find Rose still fast asleep. It was almost eleven and they had so much to do.

He tried to shake her awake but she only moaned in complaint and continued to sleep. He slowly slid underneath her pillow so that her head was resting in his lap as he started to stroke her hair. Her eyes slowly opened to see him looking down at her, "Oh hello," she said a smile growing on her face.

"Hello," he said back, his grin enormous.

"I think I like waking up like this better than how you woke me up yesterday," she reached her arm up wrapping it around his neck as he continued to run his fingers through her soft hair.

"Yeah, I think I do too, although I didn't like how I woke up personally." She scrunched up her nose and looked up at the Doctor apologetically.

"Mickey used you as a body pillow didn't he?"

"You said he didn't cuddle, are you a liar Rose Tyler?"

"Well when we were together I always just kicked him when he started to do that, so he just stopped. I thought he broke the habit that's all."

"Hmmmm…note to self, don't sleep near Rose Tyler unless wearing protective gear," he said smiling down at her.

"Hey!" She hit him lightly on the head, "I won't do that with you!" Both noted what was just said.

"I'm just saying…that I'm bound to get bruises." He said shaking his head, still smiling enormously.

"Not if you're nice to me," she said smiling up at him.

"Oh okay, if those are the terms then I'll be extra nice," he leaned down in kissed her.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Mickey said coming out of the bedroom, the blanket still wrapped around him as he saw Rose and the Doctor.

"Good, serves you right for taking all the blankets," the Doctor said under his breath.

"What mate?" Mickey said as Rose broke out laughing.

"Nothing 'mate'" the Doctor said back as Rose started to play with his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"My flight doesn't leave until eight tonight," he said flopping into one of the chairs across from the couch they were on. "So I figured I'd go see the city with you guys."

The Doctor leaned down to Rose and whispered, "Can't we just leave him in the kennel?" Rose let out laugh as she continued to play with his hand as he stroked through her hair with his other hand.

"Can you two mind not doing that in front of me?" Mickey said shaking his head.

"Do what? Rose asked looking over at him for only the second time since he walked into the room.

"Being all couple-y. Rose we broke up less than a week ago." She dropped the Doctors hand and sat up throwing the blanket over her own lap and the time lords next to her.

"I'm sorry Mickey, you're right." She said as the Doctor felt Rose's leg against his own, her foot tugging at the end of his pajamas, hidden from Mickey's line of sight by the blanket.

"So who wants the shower first?" The Doctor asked as Rose immediately stood up.

"Oh I call it!" They all finished getting ready which took them all about an hour, which was surprising because Rose had finished so quickly, even Mickey had taken longer than her.

"Did you order breakfast?" Rose said as she answered the door to find a cart of food from room service. She pulled it in looking at the note on top of the fruit basket. "Never mind it's from the hotel," she said as she saw the fruit underneath the note. She grabbed two pears out of the bowl and tossed one to Mickey, who bit into it instantly, and the other to the Doctor.

She watched him as he stared at fruit. "What's the matter John, you don't like pears?"

She was testing him and he knew it…but could he endure the immense torture that was eating a pear? He had to do this he had to at least try. He took a large bite and regretted it instantly. She was still watching him as he chewed it up, instantly wanting the foul fruit out of his mouth.

"How is it? Is it fresh and delicious," she said her eyes following him like a hawk.

"Yes, yum, it's very pear like," he said sitting it down on the tray and grabbing anything he could get to get the taste out of his mouth without being too obvious. He sat down food in hand as Rose and Mickey continued to stare at him.

"You going to eat the whole bunch mate?" Mickey asked looking at the large amount of bananas the Doctor had gathered along with a waffle and some orange juice. Rose was trying not to laugh, noticing how he had abandoned the pear for a bunch of bananas.

"You know what they say, a bunch a day keeps the doctor away," he peeled a banana and proceeded to eat it.

"That's apples," Mickey said staring at the Doctor like he was, in fact, an alien.

"Oh, well either way works I suppose," and he started to peel his second banana.


	16. Chapter 16

They walked down the street, Rose and the Doctor hand in hand with Mickey a few paces behind them. They had been exploring the city for several hours before they ran into her. They had just finished seeing the Notre Dame in which the Doctor had made several references to "The Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"The movie's actually a lot darker if you watch it as an adult compared to watching it as a child. Have you seen it recently Rose?" She shook her head as they continued to walk through the large crowd of people outside the cathedral.

"The last time I saw it I was nine and it was in the theaters, is it really that dark?" He nodded as they started to make their way to the Marais for shopping.

"We can watch it when we get back to London. I'm sure I own a copy somewhere." The Doctor said as he started to swing Rose's arm back and forth.

"Can't we just take a taxi there?" Mickey said as he drug his feet behind them.

"Mickey it's a fifteen minute walk, you've got eight hours in Paris, why not see Paris and not the inside of a cab?" The man behind them let out another sigh of complaint. The Doctor turned to look at Rose and whispered into her ear, "how much do we get paid an hour for babysitting him?"

She laughed as they continued to walk. "Do you want to eat some lunch?" Rose asked as they walked passes a small café.

"I could eat, how bout you Mickey?" The Doctor asked turning around to see that the other man had already walked into the café. "So I guess that's a yes."

They all walked in and were quickly given a table. After ordering food Rose turned to look at the Doctor "thanks for all of this John," she said as she put her hand on his leg.

The Doctor turned to face Rose as her eyes grew wide as a different waitress dropped their food off. "John? Is that you?" the waitress asked. He turned to look at her and almost choked on the water he had taken a sip of.

"Reinette?"

"It is you John! How are you? I haven't seen you since you came here for your uncle's birthday last year!" The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. The last time he had seen the Madame de Pompidour he had told her that he would be right back and then she had…she had died years later.

"I…I'm good how are you Reinette?" Rose's heart was beating twice as fast as she saw the girl that had fallen in love with the Doctor, when she was stuck behind a glass wall. Seeing Madame de Pompidour with the Doctor had made her heart crush and seeing Reinette and John together seemed to be even more painful.

"Good, I got a new job, as you can tell I guess. Knowing three languages has lead me to the exciting life of bussing tables. How about you, are you still a nurse?"

"Yeah yeah still a nurse," his mind was still running in circles about seeing Madame de Pompidour, as he felt Rose's hand tighten on his thigh, "Reinette uh this is Mickey Smith and this, this is my," he looked over at Rose, "uh, this is Rose my girlfriend?" he said party as a question.

Rose smiled at him and then reached her hand out for Reinette to shake, "yeah, I'm Rose his girlfriend."

"Right well, like the man with the big hair and addiction to bananas said, I'm the very single Mickey," Mickey said hitting on waitress instantly, making Reinette smile.

"It's good to meet you Rose; you're a very lucky girl. And it's good to meet you too, very single Mickey."

Rose was looking happily at the Doctor as he held her hand. "What time do you think she's done with work? You know her John, do you think she'd get some dinner with me?" Mickey asked suddenly buzzing with new found energy.

"Hmmm maybe, why don't you ask her?" The Doctor and Rose continued to eat their own lunch as they watched Mickey try to flirt with the ex-mistress of the King of France. "You know what though Rose?"

"Hmmm John?" Rose said after finishing her sandwich.

"I actually really hope that Mickey gets the date."

"You do?" Rose said grabbing his hand.

"Yep, that way we don't have to spend the rest of the day with him."

* * *

**Have you guys seen the Hunchback of Notre Dame lately? It's so dark! You guys should watch it again if you don't believe in me. Sorry I haven't posted in the last three days, I went to my friends house for the weekend and forgot my laptop. Let me know what you think of the story so far. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Rose, I'm gonna go. Reinette just got off of work and she said she'd show me around the city. You guys are okay on your own right? Of course you are," he hit the table with his hand reassuringly. I'll see you soon Rose," and with that he disappeared out the door with Madame de Pompidour clutched to his arm.

"Well that's brilliant; I didn't think that was actually going to happen."

"What? Not that optimistic on Mickey's pick up skills?"

"No, not really I don't know how he got Reinette to go out with him, let alone you."

"You think I'd be harder to get than the hot trilingual waitress?" He finished off his water as he looked back up at her.

"Rose, have you looked at yourself? You're a trillion billion times more gorgeous than her and don't get me started on how amazing your personality is." She was quiet as he paid for the bill. They walked out of the restaurant his arm draped over her shoulders.

"You…you don't mean all those things do you?" She said after several moments of silence.

"Mean what Rose?"

"The things…all the things you said in the restaurant?"

"Of course I meant them, why on gal…err…earth would you think I didn't."

"I don't know, I guess I'm not used to being complimented like that."

"What do you mean?" they continued to walk the street as he moved his arm down so he could intertwine his fingers with hers.

"I knew this bloke, a really great fantastic, brilliant bloke," she said emphasizing fantastic and brilliant, "and I really liked this guy. I liked him so much John, you have no idea." But he did have an idea, a very clear and vivid idea of what Rose meant. "But I don't know if he could ever like me back, because I feel like all he could ever be with me is just my best friend you know?"

"Hmmm that must be hard Rose I'm sorry," they continued to walk the streets until they found a park bench overlooking the river and sat down.

"No don't be sorry, it's not like it's your fault," he sighed deeply, knowing that it was his fault, his fault entirely.

"Yeah, I guess not," after a long silence he turned back to look at her from the river, "Rose, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"What ever you'd like to do, I don't mind, really,"

"Okay, I'll just surprise you then," he reached both of his arms around her and buried his head into her neck, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she started to run her fingers through his hair.

"Nothing I can really talk about,"

"Well hopefully bringing me here wasn't it."

"Rose, bringing you anywhere will never be a mistake," he looked at her and brushed the strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face aside, "Rose Tyler I…"

"I can't believe we found you guys!" Mickey said yelling from down the path.

"Oh, I can," the Doctor said under his breath.

"What?" Rose asked turning to him.

"Nothing, Mickey, Reinette, what are the odds!" He stood up with Rose's hand still in his. "You guys hungry? Let's go get dinner? Do you know what I was thinking, and it's a crazy idea, we could get French food."

"I'm really craving some crepes; do you think I could find some somewhere?" Rose said her smile enormous.

"They're being sarcastic right? I hate it when they're do that," Mickey said to Reinette as they walked a few paces behind the time lord and his companion, "I can never tell when they're kidding or not."

"Serous question though," Rose said looking at the Doctor, "It's five now, do you think we can eat dinner and get Mickey to the airport on time?"

"Hmmmm, you're right, just to be safe we should probably just stop at McDonalds. You know the jingle mmmMMMmmmMMMmmm Je l'adore."

"I thought you didn't speak French," Rose asked as they tried to hail down a taxi.

"Ah, but you see Rose, that's where you're mistaken. I don't speak French, but my phone…my phone has a translator in it." He said pulling out the large Nokia N70 that he had in his pocket, something that was brand new technology for the year they were in.

"Woo what's that?" Reinette said almost as fascinated as Mickey was at the phone. Mickey had taken the phone from the Doctor and had started to examine it as if it was a Rubik's cube. Rose who had seen things more interesting than a "brand new" phone stuck her tongue out at the Doctor.

"You can't just look it up, that's cheating."

"Cheating shmeating, let's go get some chips." He said as they all climbed into the cab they had somehow managed to hail.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys...sorry this took sooooo long to write! I've been super busy this week and I hope that this extra long chapter will make it up to you guys. Let me know what you thought of everything!**

* * *

"Will you pass me the ketchup Rickey?" the Doctor said as he started to eat his chips.

"It's Mickey," the other man said handing him the red bottle. Rose looked up her eyes darting in between both men.

"Uh yes, you're right sorry Mickey, don't know why I messed that up," he shoved a handful of chips into his mouth before turning to look at Reinette, trying to change the conversation, "So how's school going? Tired of paying tuition yet?"

Reinette let out a soft laugh, "I've been tired of paying for tuition since the beginning, I've only got a year left thankfully, I hate working just to pay for school."

Mickey turned to look at her, "what are you going to school to become?"

"I'm going into foreign relations," she answered as she took a bite of her salad.

"Are you going to assist the King...err…Prime Minister?" Rose said quietly laughing to herself. The Doctor was about to burst into laughter too before he caught himself.

"Well that's not very likely…" Reinette said, eyebrows raised at the laughing Rose.

"Right…you're completely right," Rose said clearing her throat and checking the time on her watch, "Mickey you should probably be off, your plane leaves in a little over an hour and you still have to make it through security."

He stood up after checking the time, "you're right," he turned to look at the Doctor, "John it's been interesting to meet you," he shook his hand and then turned to see Rose, "Rose, don't forget that you've only known him for a week, just be careful. I'll see you when you get back." He gave her a hug before turning to look at Reinette.

Reinette and Mickey said something to each other but Rose and the Doctor didn't hear it because they were both distracted by something else. A blood curdling scream was let out from the other side of the food court.

Three cyberman walked into view. Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him behind the counter of one of the fast food restaurants, hidden from sight, when the robots started to shoot. "What are we going to do Doctor?"

"Just stay right here Rose, I'm going to go get Mickey and Reinette," he stood up and blinked and was instantly back in the Tardis, the chaotic airport left behind him. He turned around to see the Narissiratan sitting coolly in the jump seat. "Why are there cyberman in the airport!? What are you doing? You could get her killed!" He said storming up to the other alien, his voice trembling with anger.

She shrugged as she smiled at him, her grin making his heart stop. "I got bored; I thought this would be a nice twist. Just remember love," she said patting his cheek as he fumed with anger, "that you don't know what those dinky little tin soldiers are, because you," she jabbed her finger into his chest, "are just a nurse from London. Now, go have some fun."

He blinked again to see Rose kneeled over him tears streaming down her face. He sat up, groaning from the pain in his head, she put her hand over his mouth shushing him her eyes wide with fear. "They're right there." She whispered as he peered over the counter to see the cybermen holding hundreds of people captive. They had blocked all of the exits, preventing any escape.  
"Doctor what do we do?" she had wiped the tears out of her face.

"What…what are those things?" he asked as he could see her eyes widen with fear.

"You…you don't know what they are? Stop it, just stop it Doctor. I need you! They need you!" She said pounding her fists on his chest in anger.

"Rose I don't understand what's going on, why do you keep calling me a doctor? Who are the men in the robot costumes?" She stood up tears in her eyes as she turned to look at the huddled group being kept hostage in the middle of the large room.

"You will be upgraded," the silver men repeated over and over again in French and English as they kept their guns pointed at the scared captives.

"I don't have time for this John; I have to go save them, because no one else is going to." She walked out from behind the counter and slowly edged her way across the wall. None of them saw her as they were all focused on the hostages. Rose spotted Mickey and Reinette, both in tears, clinging onto each other for dear life.

She took a large gulp and then made a dash towards her intended destination hoping that none of them would turn around. She reached the box that was clearly marked as an AED, she pried it open with her hands and grabbed the heart defibrillator out of its container. She had always wondered why they had so many of these here; she had always questioned how many heart attacks had taken place before they had decided to put these in all of the major airports.

All she knew now was that she had a half baked plan and she was by herself. She opened the container of the AED as she tried to understand what to do. "What are you doing Rose? You're going to get yourself killed!" The Doctor whispered as he had appeared next to her.

"I'm going to shock one of them and then take its gun shoot it and the other two. I…I just don't know how to use this." She said gesturing to the AED. The Doctor took it in hand turning the machine on and running up to the closest cyberman, attaching the adhesive electrode pads to its back and pressed the button shocking the silver robot.

Rose was fast as she grabbed the gun from the cyberman as it shook with electricity, she shot the convulsing cyberman first and then she hit the other two before they could shoot her. Everything was silent as the group of huddled people on the ground sat in silence. Rose turned to look at the Doctor, "I thought you weren't the Doctor," she said brushing her hair behind her ear, while catching her breath.

"No," he answered as he dropped the heart defibrillator onto the ground, "but I am a nurse."


	19. Chapter 19

Within seconds of the last cyberman falling the Paris police burst into the room. After several hours of talking to the police, as they filled out reports and kept the former hostages contained for questioning, they finally let Rose and the Doctor free.

The police had informed the hostages that they had been attacked by some "very advanced robotic systems," Rose didn't believe it for a second but when she went to investigate the cybermen she found out that they were indeed nothing but robots that were hollow inside.

The Doctor watched her as she sat down at one of the tables outside of one of the shops. She covered her face with her hands as she slowly started to break down into tears. He wanted to help her; he wanted to tell her that she wasn't insane. That she wasn't imagining everything. She buried her face into her folded arms, hiding her face from view.

He went and sat by her, rubbing her back. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "who are you?" She said as she pushed her chair away from him.

"What do you mean?" He said knowing exactly what she meant.

"The man I knew, the man I thought you were, would be the first to act, he wouldn't hide behind that counter, he wouldn't pass out, and he wouldn't watch me risk my life by myself." The Doctor shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Rose…I…I'm sorry that I'm not who you want me to be, but I really care about you. Please come on, let's go back to the hotel, you need some sleep." He put his hands on her shoulders as she tensed instantly from his touch.

"I don't know you, don't touched me," she said as she jerked away from him.

"Rose," he said his heart break leaking out into his voice, "you need some rest, I promise I won't touch you." He hated this, this feeling of rejection. Rose had never believed that he was just a nurse from London, but as he watched the cybermen herd innocent human like cattle she had lost her hope that he wasn't who he said he was.

He hated the feeling of disappointing her, of letting her down, but he had to make the choice. The choice of saving her or saving people that didn't really exist. She stood up pulling his jacket, which he had given her after the police had arrived, down so that it covered her hands. She crossed her arms, wrapping herself up with it.

She walked ahead of him, out of the airport. Mickey had gotten a later plane so he was still at waiting inside with Reinette. She kept glancing back at John, the man who looked like a time lord. The cold air hit her as they walked outside; she wrapped his jacket tightly around herself. The jacket smelled like him, like the man with two hearts.

She climbed into the back of a taxi. He, true to his word, climbed into the front of the cab. He gave the driver the address and the car engine started. She thought of all the things that had happened since they had arrived at the airport. If John wasn't the time lord she thought he was, he still cared for her. Who in their right minds would have dealt with her if they hadn't known both sides of the story? Why, if he was only human, would he still be here with her? Hundreds of questions ran around inside of her mind as she stared out the window.

The cab stopped in front of the hotel and he opened the door for her, but remained behind her as they made their way to the hotel room. He watched her when they entered the room as she walked over to where her makeshift bed was on the couch. She wrapped herself up in the blankets, still wearing his grey thin jacket. "Rose, I'll take the couch." He said trying to get her to take the large bed, saying the first words they had exchanged since the airport.

She didn't respond but rolled over so that her back was facing him. Sighing he walked back into the bedroom and changed into his pajamas and climbed into the empty bed. He had been sleeping for several hours before he felt someone climb into the bed next to him.

Opening his eyes he saw her, tears in her own eyes, in the bed next to him. She grabbed his arm and pulled it around her as she pulled herself into the empty space next to him, resting her head on his chest. She listened to the singular heart beat in his chest until she was about to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry John, I'm truly sorry," she said as she closed her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Rose," he responded as he watched her drift off.

"Rose, I'm sorry that I've always been distant to you," he said after she had been soundly asleep for several hours, "it's just I care about you too much. No matter how much I want to, I can't keep you with me for the rest of your life, it's too selfish. I love you too much." He kissed her lightly on the head before slowly falling asleep himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I just want to let you know ahead of time that I won't be posting until Tuesday, I'm going camping this weekend and leaving my laptop behind (poor baby). So...this chapter is a little longer than normal as an mini-apology. Have an amazing weekend and please review, it means everything to me!**

* * *

She woke up first. The light was just beginning to come out from behind the curtains. Rolling over on her back she grabbed the alarm clock. She held it in her hands above her head, squinting to see the numbers clearly, it was seven o' eight.

She set the alarm clock back down on the table and rolled back over so that she was right next to him. He stretched out in his sleep wrapping his arms around her. She couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't have imagined this, lying next to him, even if this was just an echo of him, a part was better than none.

She pulled the blankets up to cover them as his arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and thought about everything that had happened since she had woken up from her "coma." When she had realized that the she wasn't on the Tardis she had been desperate to know that that life was real, that all of the adventures did happen, to know that she wasn't delusional.

Lying next to the man that was identical to the time lord, she watched the steady constant raising and lowering of his chest and listened to his light snores. These things almost made her forget the other life she had known. She had been so desperate to get back to the Tardis and the Doctor when she had woken up, but now, now she wasn't sure which reality she would choose.

She heard a slight moan come from the man next to her as he rolled over. His eyes flickered open as if he knew that she was staring at him. "I thought I wasn't allowed to touch you," he stated as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hmmmm I guess I changed my mind," she moved her hand down from his hair to his chest, resting her palm against the light blue cotton shirt. He rested his chin on the top of her head as she ran her hand up and down.

"Are you sure?" He asked as grabbed her hand with his own, intertwining the fingers. "Hmm, yes quite sure," she smiled at him as she sat up so they were sitting face to face.

"On a level of one to a trillion, how sure are you?" he asked their faces so close they were almost touching.

"Like a trillion and two," her smile grew as he watched her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her. This kiss was soft and gentle, as he was treaded lightly. Rose, however was unsatisfied by it and kissed him more passionately. He didn't stop her, matching her passion.

Both felt like they could go on forever but were interrupted when the phone rang. Rose pulled apart from her biting her lip, the way she always did when she was anxious, trying to stop herself from jumping onto the Doctor as he answered the phone. "Hello?" He started to twirl the cord nervously around his finger as he felt Rose's feet brush up against his legs. "Yes, this is he, oh! I completely forgot about that, yes, yes, thank you so much," he hung up and looked at Rose a huge smile on his face.

"What?" she said as he stood up and started to get changed.

"I have a surprise for you, come on," he grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the bed, "get changed into something you can have an adventure in." He ran out into the living area of the hotel room leaving her to get changed on her own.

Shrugging she pulled on a light grey t-shirt, jean capris, and a pair of trainers. "Is this good?" She asked as she walked out of the bedroom to see him holding two croissants. He handed her one and then a glass of orange juice, eating the other baked good himself. "Rose, that's perfect, you didn't happen to pack a scarf by any chance?"

He started to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet, the way he did when he was nervous. "No…why?" she asked as he started to walk around the hotel room.

"Well," he grabbed a cloth napkin off of the table and walked behind her, "the thing about this surprise is that you need to be blind folded for a little bit," he tied the napkin around her eyes.

"How long's a bit John? Because you have a different definition of a bit than most people…"

"Oh, well," she could tell that he moving his head back and forth tilting it from side to side, "just forty minutes." He put his hand on her back as he started to lead her out of the hotel.

"Forty minutes!" She said turning to where she thought his face would be.

"What? You don't trust me?" They stepped into the elevator.

"Of course…of course I trust you…It's just a really long time." The elevator stopped and he led her out into what she gathered from her other senses was a car.

"Yes, but it's worth it, I promise Rose…it's so worth it." He grabbed her hand. She sighed as the car started to move.

* * *

The car stopped fifty minutes later, after they had waited in some traffic for fifteen minutes, caused by an accident on the road. "Can I take this off now?" She asked moving her hands up to her face.

"No, not yet, just wait five more minutes I promise," she heard him climb out of the car, closing the door behind him. She was about to peak out from behind the napkin when her door opened. "No peaking Rose, come on," he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the car.

He led her down a sidewalk for a few minutes until he stopped her. She could hear people around her, she thought about how many of them must be staring at her right now. "Okay, I'm going to take it off of you now."

She felt his fingers slowly untie the knot behind her head as the makeshift blindfold dropped. "You didn't?! You didn't?!" She shouted as she turned around to see him grinning at her.

"Rose Tyler, welcome to Disneyland."


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay! I'm back from the woods! I hope you guys like this chapter, please let me know what you thought!**

* * *

She let out a stifled scream, barely able to contain her excitement. She grabbed his hand as he continued to grin at her and pulled him through the line. He couldn't help but laugh as she bounced up and down nervously, too excited to contain herself. "You're not going to explode on me are you?" He asked as they grew closer and closer to the front of the line.

She grinned at him, bouncing up and down slightly on feet from anticipation, "You're absolutely fantastic, I've always wanted to go to Disney!"

As they got up to the counter he smiled at her, "I know," he paid for their tickets and they walked through the front gates. Both knew that she had never vocally expressed her want to go to the park while in the past week, but she didn't say anything, keeping all of the clues that he had slipped to her to herself. As soon as they walked into the park the Doctor lost sight of Rose as she ran into the closest souvenir shop. He walked into the store, searching the place for her.

He stepped over children playing on the floor as he looked around for her, dodging parents picking out t-shirts and sweaters. Walking around displays of stuffed Stitches and Plutos he found his way to the counter where Rose was, smiling happily as she saw him. She pulled out the small amount of cash she had in her wallet and handed it to the man behind the desk, "Rose I'll pay for…for what ever you're buying."

The man handed her a bag and a receipt as she shook her head, "no, you bought the tickets I'm buying this." She smiled as she grabbed his hand entwining her fingers with his, "come on, we have rides waiting for us." She pulled him back out of the shop and into the main street.

"Are you going to show me what you bought?" He asked after they started to walk towards Fantasyland, in the direction of the castle.

"Okay, but you can't laugh," she said stopping in the middle of the walkway, turning to look at him.

"Okay, promise," she let go of his hand and pulled out a pair of Minnie Mouse ears hat.

"I've always wanted to go to Disneyland when I was young but my mum never had the money, so I would spend hours pretending I was there, and for some reason I always had this hat on. I know it's stupid."

"It's not stupid," the Doctor said taking the hat from her hands and putting it on her head, stretching the elastic band so it wrapped around her chin, pecking her on the lips afterwards.

"Good, cause I bought you one too," she said producing another hat from the plastic bag, this one a Mickey Mouse hat. He let out a laugh before bending down so that she could put the hat on him.

"Well don't we just make the micest pair," he said making her moan at his pun as the continued to make their way towards the castle.

"John that's horrible."

"I think it's rather brilliant actually, and thank you for that hat, I love it." They finished making their way to Fantasyland as the Doctor made several more mouse related puns and jokes. "Do you know what I don't understand Rose?" He asked as they walked through the caste.

"What's that John?" They had started to swing the hands they were holding with each other back and forth, as she smiled over at him.

"If Mickey was a mouse why did he have a pet dog, and more importantly why did Minnie have a cat?" Rose let out a laugh as they found their way to the center of Fantasyland several rides sprawled out in front of them. "What? That's a legitimate question, what mouse would want a cat as a pet? And why is Pluto Mickey's pet while Goofy is his best friend, they are the same species aren't they?"

"I don't know John, that's a question for Walt, not me, what ride do you want to ride first? We could ride the Dumbo ride, the one with the flying elephants, or the teacups, or…"she said grinning up at him, "we could ride It's a Small World."

"Anything but it's a Small World; I'm begging you Rose, anything but that." She let out a small laugh before dragging him into the line for the teacups.

"You don't get motion sickness do you?" She asked him, looking up.

"No…"

"Good, I want to go really fast. Which teacup do you want? I like that purple and blue one, do you see it, the one with the hearts on the side?" She said pointing one out.

For a moment he didn't respond, flashing back to when she had seen him for the first time in this regeneration and he had asked her if she still wanted to stay with him and she had. _"So,where we gonna go first?" _She asked looking at him.

He had pointed into the sky, _"Um. That way. No, hold on…that way."_

She pointed up to where he was pointing, _"That way?"_

_"Mmm?"_ He responded.

_"Yeah. That way." _She had smiling back at him. He wasn't entire sure why this moment had reminded him of that, put as she hesitantly pointed at a teacup asking for his approval his mind jumped to that moment.

"John, John you okay?" She asked after he hadn't responded to her.

"Hmmm oh yeah sorry, yeah I just zoned out for a second there."

"You do that sometimes; you just let your mind float out into space or something. Is that teacup okay? We're pretty far up in line; we might have a shot of getting it." The ride stopped in front of them, the passengers on it before them climbed out and the man behind the gate opened it so that they could go to one of the teacups. She grabbed his hand and pulled him running towards the teacups, "come on Mr. Spock we need that teacup." She said reusing the name she had used when she had introduced him to Jack for the first time. They were one of the first groups to reach their teacup, beating out a bunch of ten year old girls for the one that she wanted.

The man came around; making sure that each teacup was securely fastened. "You ready Rose?" He asked as she fidgeted nervously, holding onto the center of the teacup, preparing to spin it around furiously.

She nodded as the teacups started up and she started to spin, moving one hand over the other as he tried to keep up with her pace. She laughed through the entire ride, enormously happy, laughing harder every time she slid into the Doctor. He couldn't help but stare at her, at how beautiful she was. He couldn't help but think about how much he loved her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where do you want to go next? We've been everywhere but Discoveryland," he said to her, noting her avoidance of the space themed part of the park.

"How much longer do we have until the park closes?" She asked clutching onto his arm. She had a stuffed Stitch under her arm as they made their way out of Frontierland. He was eating a frozen chocolate covered banana.

"We have a couple of hours before the light show starts up, we have time." She nodded hesitantly as they made their way over to the other park. They walked into the park and cautiously headed to Space Mountain.

They walked past several people dressed up in costumes to look like aliens, Rose didn't recognize any of them until she heard a familiar voice behind her. She whipped around and her heart nearly jumped out of her throat.

Standing behind them were three daleks, making their way through the crowd just like the other aliens. The Doctor couldn't help but become furious at the Narissiratan. Rose was on the edge of breaking down as she saw them. They terrified her, even though she knew that they couldn't possibly be real. "J…J…..John um you know what I actually think all of the motion sickness might be getting to me," she continued to watch as people and children took pictures with the aliens.

She was indeed, starting to feel sick, because she was so terrified. "Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"Would you hate me?" She asked looking up at him guiltily.

"No, never, come on," he grabbed her hand and dug out his phone with his other hand, calling up another taxi to take them home. As they walked away from the daleks she couldn't help but stare nervously back at them.

"Do you…do you know where those aliens are from?" She asked him as they walked past another dalek that had appeared from behind the corner.

"You mean the robot ones? Mars? I don't know, I don't remember what movie they're from. Why?" He asked looking down at her. She was frowning as she looked at all of the daleks that had appeared in the park as they made their way out and towards the front of the park.

"Oh no reason," she asked as she had started to nervously fiddle with the stuffed Stitch in her hands, his arm wrapped around her waist. He took a deep breath as he tried to pretend like he believed everything she was saying, that he didn't understand what was going on completely.

They got out of the park and into their taxi and started off back to their hotel. He held her in his arms as she stared out of the window, saying nothing. He took off his Mickey Mouse ears when he noticed that she had taken off hers. "Rose?" He asked as they were ten minutes from the hotel.

"Yeah?" She asked looking back at him.

"Are you okay, did you have fun today?" He took her hand intertwining their fingers.

"Yeah of course," she said showing him a bright smile, "it was amazing, brilliant even." The car pulled up to the hotel and they climbed out, both exhausted from the long day. The climbed back up to their room and collapsed on the couch in front of the television in the living room.

The Doctor flipped through channels looking for anything in English. Finally he stopped when he found an out black and white American sitcom that had English subtitles. They sat and watched in silence for several hours until he spoke, "tomorrow's our last day in Paris, what do you want to do?"

"Can we have a picnic? In front of the Eiffel tower? I know its cliché, but I've always wanted to do it if that's okay with you."

"That sounds perfect Rose, anything else?" He asked, when she didn't respond he looked down at her to see that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her to bed. As he laid her down her eyes fluttered open.

"John, can I ask you something?" She asked half asleep.

"Sure Rose, anything."

"Promise me you'll tell me the truth?"

"I'll…I'll try."

"You're not the Doctor are you? Because if you are why won't you tell me?"

"Rose…Rose…it's late you should go to sleep."

"Are you? Are you the Doctor?" He let out a sigh as he climbed in next to her in the bed.

"No Rose, I'm just a nurse from London named John."

"You sure?" she asked looking at him as she started to fall back asleep again, her hand still holding onto his as he laid next to her, still in his jeans and socks.

"Yes and it looks like it's going to be that way for a very long time." He answered as she fell asleep still holding onto him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. Going to school full time and working part time is kinda taking up my time. I wish I could post everyday but hopefully this long chapter will make up for part of it. Please review!**

She walked out of the bedroom after she woke up realizing she was alone. She walked into the kitchen but didn't find him there; the bathroom was empty as well as the living room. She padded out to the balcony.

He was sitting down in one of the corners. His legs pulled up to his chest as he sat on the hard ground. His eyes were open but they didn't see her out of the corner of his eye. He looked frustrated, enormously frustrated.

He held his mouth tight as he looked out across the city as the sun began to rise. His hands were in his hair, holding his head up.

He looked down closing his eyes; he didn't know how much longer he could do this, play Rose. She was fighting the urge that she was crazy, everyone telling her she wasn't real as her brain was screaming at her that it was.

He felt a hand on his back and looked up to see Rose sitting next to him, her bare legs pressed against the cold cement. He slid the soft cotton hoodie he was wearing off, covering her legs with it. She continued to rub his back, silent not trying to disturb him.

They continued to sit there watching the sunrise until he stood up, almost an hour later, pulling her up with him. "You ready for your last day in France?" He asked as they walked back into the main room. She nodded as she walked into the bedroom.

"More than anything," she closed the door and started to get changed. After she was dressed she walked back out to find that the Doctor was gone again. She walked onto the balcony to find that he wasn't there either. Finding that she was alone yet again, she walked into the kitchen grabbing a croissant from the cart of food the hotel had sent her.

She sat down in front of the television, watching the news in French, trying to read the subtitles, as they scrolled past. Half an hour later he walked back into the room sitting the picnic basket he was holding on the table. "You ready to go Ms. Tyler?"

She nodded, turning the television off. He reached out his hand as she stood up, moving his fingers until she intertwined hers with his. They walked out of the hotel, one of his hands holding hers, his other holding the basket.

They walked until they got to the Eiffel tower. He pulled a blanket out of the basket and laid it down. He laid down himself, looking up at the very blue sky. Following his example she laid down too, resting her head on his stomach.

He started to run his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the sun on her face and his fingers in her hair. "Rose?" He asked after several minutes.

"Yeah John?"

"When we go back tomorrow, you've not going to disappear from me are you?" She sat up and looked at him, twisting around so that she could see his face.

"Why would you think that?" She asked, sounding offended.

"I don't know, you're going back to your regular life, back to your life with Mickey and your mum."

"That's not my regular life, my life's with you now." He knew that she meant two things by that. She meant two lives, one here, in front of the Eifel tower and one in a blue box. He closed his eyes as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

They ate lunch and stayed several hours only leaving when it had become dark. They had talked about hundreds of topics, straying away from anything that could have a double meaning. As they stood up to go to a late dinner she fell and he caught her in his arms.

He was now holding her under the lights of Eifel tower at night. He couldn't help himself; he leaned down and kissed as he slowly pulled her up. He knew that each kiss was getting them closer to the end of this. He knew however that after this was over each kiss would hang over him as he pretended that he didn't love her, didn't think about her constantly.

After he kissed her she could only smile back at him as they walked back to the hotel. Stopping at a McDonalds for dinner, both not in the mood to go in and sit down in an actual restaurant. She ate her hamburger as he finished off his chips. He reached over to her bag, as they continued to walk and eat, and grabbed a handful of chips.

She slapped his hand, as she took the last bite of her burger as he started to shove her chips into his mouth. She took the last handful of her chips that he hadn't eaten yet and started to place a few at a time in her mouth. He reached over and grabbed the rest of the chips out of her hand and shoved them into his own mouth.

"You did not just do that." She stated looking up at him in anger as they arrived in front of the hotel. He shrugged guiltily as he took his last swallow. "Jonathan Zacharias Smith how dare you eat my last chips!"

"That's not my name," he said as she started to get mad at him, it wasn't an angry mad. It was the same type of mad she got when he would eat her food on the Tardis, much to her annoyance, which happened often.

"I don't care; you owe me a new thing of chips when we get back to London, from the place next to my mum's house. I was really looking forward to those chi—," he cut her off leaning down and kissing her.

It wasn't a soft kiss like before, it was aggressive and assertive. When they broke apart for breath she panted, "You taste like pickles."

"So do you," and he leaned down and kissed her again, picking her up, her legs wrapping around his torso. He somehow made his way to the elevator still kissing her, smashing half of the buttons on the elevator, not really taking enough time to hit the correct one.

They made it up to their floor, not before making an elderly lady blush as the elevator opened on her floor. He opened the door, missing the key slot several times before getting it to open, Rose still wrapped around him like a pretzel. He barely managed to close the door behind him once they were inside.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's been like forever...I sprained my wrist so typing had been difficult. I feel like I'm always making excuses, I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy this! Please let me know what you think and review. Sorry and thanks again for reading this!**

**P.S. I'm starting to wrap everything up now so there's only going to be a few more chapters after this one.**

* * *

He woke up first and saw her. She was asleep on her stomach, her blonde hair covering her bare shoulders and neck. Her breathing was soft and light barely audible. He sighed deeply, upset that he had given in to himself, upset that he had let it get his far. He couldn't go back now, even if they were able to return to the Tardis and Rose forgot everything that happened. He could never forget what happened hours before.

She rolled over onto her back, her eyes fluttering open. "Hello," she said grinning up at him.

"Hello," he said back, grinning, unable to stop himself. "You ready to go home?" She stretched her arms out and yawned.

"No, can't we just stay here forever?" she slid deeper into the covers pulling the blankets above her head. He pulled the covers up above his own head, climbing underneath them also, so that he could see her.

"Some of us," he said pulling the covers back down after staring at her for several moments and climbed out of the bed, "have jobs to go to." She let out a groan as she climbed out of the bed after him and pulled on one of the hotel robes.

"But won't you miss it? Being here?" She edged up to him throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Not as long as I'm with you," he said bending down and pecking her on the lips. "Our train leaves soon though, you should get packed." She let out another sigh before skipping off to the shower with him staring after her, his brain running through hundreds of thoughts.

* * *

They were on the train and out of the city a matter of hours later. He watched her as she nodded off, her feet tucked underneath her. He was sitting next to her this time on the train, her head rested against his shoulder. She slept for the majority of the ride, only waking when the train pulled into London.

She woke up and ran her fingers through her hair looking up at the Doctor, "Are we back?" She asked as the brakes of the train slowed the vehicle down.

"Yeah, we're back." They both stood up and grabbed their luggage. She leaned against him, her head buried in his chest with his arms wrapped around her as they waited for the people in front of them to get off. He took her hand as soon as it was their turn to leave and they walked outside of the station to where he hailed down a cab. They climbed in and he gave the cabbie Jackie's address. They continued to sit in silence holding hands as they waited for their vacation to end and for reality of their "real" lives to start again.

The cab stopped and the Doctor paid the driver and then helped Rose out of the taxi. The Doctor took her luggage and carried it up to the flat, bags in one hand and Rose's hand in the other.

Jackie swung open the door before he reached it, grabbing Rose in a large hug. "Rose, thank goodness you're still alive, I was worried that you died or that you and John were kidnapped or—" Rose hugged her mother back, remembering how Jackie had reacted after Rose had been gone for a year after traveling with the Doctor for the first time.

"Hey mum how was your week?" Rose said pulling away so she could look at her mum and so that her mother could see her.

"It was lonely, I missed ya. How was your week?" Jackie said glancing over at the Doctor suspiciously.

"It was fantastic mum," Rose turned to look at John, "I need to talk to my mum, get a shower, and unpack would it be alright if…"

"Oh yeah that's fine, I'll see you tomorrow Rose," He ran his fingers through his hair before lightly pecking her on her lips before turning to go.

"Okay," and with that he was gone. Rose turned around to look at her mom, "mum I lied when I said it was fantastic. It was more than that, it was brilliant and amazing and uh!" She collapsed onto the couch burrowing her face in her hands.

"And that's bad love?" Jackie said sitting cautiously down next to her daughter.

"I've never liked someone as much as I like him mum, not even Mickey…I think…I think I love him." Jackie was silent for a moment as Rose stood up and started to pace the room.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Jackie replied after being silent.

"I don't know…I just…I just don't know what to do."

"I think…I think you should tell him that you love him sweetie."

* * *

He took a cab back to his flat and climbed up the stairs, too anxious to wait for the lift. He walked into his room immediately heading for the bed, exhaustion over taking him. He pulled off his shoes and jacket before climbing into the bed. He slid into the covers pulling the large white duvet over his body. As soon as his head hit the pillow he woke up back in his own Tardis.

"I'm bored," the Narissiratan said sitting above where he laid against the cold floor. The Doctor sat up letting out a groan as his head started to pound. He stood up, still barefoot as he turned to look at the new inhabitant of his Tardis.

"And how can I help you with that," he replied his voice bitter and filled with venom.

"Oh don't be like that," she purred, "you're enjoying this too," he hated how right she was, he hated that the Narissiratan could read him so well. "But I am getting tired of this…so to hurry you up I'm going to give you a deadline, you have one more day."

He turned completely to look at the creature and walked directly up to her, "You can't!" He voice as threatening as he could muster.

"Fine, I won't," she said leaning back in the jump seat, "you have twelve hours."

"What—?!"

"Five, keep talking Time Lord and soon you'll only have minutes to save your Rose." He stopped talking anger clearly visible in his eyes. "Good," she said smiling at him, "now hurry up, it's already five." He blinked again and sat up, gasping for air. He was no longer in the Tardis but was back in the flat he lived in.

He grabbed the alarm clock next to his bed and let out a large groan, it was 5:02 and he only had four hours and fifty eight minutes left.


	25. Chapter 25

He let out yet another groan as he pulled the curtain back from his window and realized that it was five in the morning, not five in the afternoon. Knowing that Rose was a sound sleeper he knew that she wouldn't wake up for another seven to eight hours, especially after their long trip.

The Doctor walked back over to his bed and sat down, covering his face with his hands. After letting out a groan in frustration he grabbed his phone from the counter. He punched her number into it, hitting the numbers in as if it was a reflex, which it had almost become.

"Hello this is Rose Tyler,"

"Hey Rose I'm glad I—"

"I'm not here right now so please leave your name and number after the tone, I'll try to call you back as soon as I can. Thanks so much!"

He waited for the tone before proceeding, "Hey Rose this is John, I know its early but its important please call me back immediately, no matter the time." He hung up and started to pace back and forth across the room running his fingers through his hair.

He stopped mid pace and grabbed his wallet and ran out the door.

She heard a knock against the window; before she had started to travel with the Doctor the knocking wouldn't have woken her. But she had become more aware of her surroundings, more conscious of any potential danger. If the knocking would have come from her door it wouldn't have woken her, but the knocking against the glass did.

She sat up immediately rolling out of her bed and grabbing the bat that she kept next to it. She was surprised that the bat was still there. She had gotten the bat back when she was thirteen and one of her neighbors had had a break in and it had gathered dust ever since.

The knocking came back as she started to tiptoe around the edge of the room, edging closer to the window in her t-shirt and plaid pajama shorts. The knocking stopped and the window started to slide up. "_Shoot_," she thought as she realized that she had left the window open, just a crack to let fresh air in, before she had gone to bed.

She gripped the bat firmly as a man climbed in through the window, her heart pounding against her chest. Before checking who it was she swung the bat. She missed the intruders head hitting him in the shoulder. He let out a muffled cry as she prepared to swing again.

"Rose! Stop, it's me." The man switched on the lamp to reveal that he was the Doctor.

"John, what…what are you doing it's," she grabbed the alarm clock off the nightstand, "seven in the morning."

"Well I tried to call you, but you didn't answer, and I had to talk to you. You, by the way, have a good swing." Her eyes widened as she looked down at the bat she was holding.

"Oh, are you alright? Sorry I thought you were a robber or something," she dropped the bat.

"At seven in the morning?" he asked cradling his arm.

"Well yeah, sorry, why are you here anyway?"

"Uh well," he started to shift awkwardly on his feet, going over the words that he had practiced outside of her window for the last two hours, "can we sit down?" she raised her eyebrows at him but complied. "Rose I…okay…um…the past week or so has been…it's been just fantastic, I mean really genuinely fantastic."

"Yeah?" she asked smiling her tongue sticking through her teeth the way it always did as she twirled her hair nervously with her fingers.

"Yeah," he smiled back, "but Rose I have to tell you something, something important." He reached forward grabbing the hand that she was using to play with her hair. He put his other hand behind her neck, "but can I kiss you? One last time before I do?"

She was hesitant, her mind reeling about all the things he could possible say to her. Before she could answer him his lips were against hers as he held her close to him. They kissed for several moments before they stopped, their foreheads still pressed together.

"Rose, I'm just going to start rambling okay? Just don't say anything until I'm completely through, okay?" she nodded and he continued, "Rose I know that I haven't known you for that long but I feel like I've known you for my whole life. I…I don't think that I can live the rest of my life without you." He looked up into her eyes. They were searching his, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry that I…oh…I…I'm sorry that I'm not perfect, and you are," she tried to protest but he placed his hand gently over her mouth quieting her. "No you are, you just can't see it. But Rose, I want to spend the rest of your life with you." Her eyes widened as she caught his slip, "uh…the rest of my life with you. Rose you're like no one that I've ever met before and I've gone over what I meant to say hundreds of times before now, Rose Tyler I love you."

The room was dead silent as she looked at him her eyes wide and perceptive. "Can I talk now?" She asked smiling at him.

He laughed, smiling down at her he nodded, "yeah you can."

"Good," she said grinning at him. "Cause I love you too Doctor," and they blinked.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys sorry this took so long to write. This is the last official chapter but I am planning on writing an epilogue. I hope you've liked it; it's been fun to write. Let me know what you think and review it!**

* * *

He opened his eyes. He was standing in the console room, alone. His hearts instantly sunk. Shaking himself from his thoughts he went out in search of the Narissiratan. Wondering why she brought him here again. "Where are you?" he yelled angrily running from room to room of the Tardis.

He stormed around the time machine. Finding no one in the library or the pool he continued to walk around yelling constantly. Still finding no one he turned the corner onto the corridor where the kitchen was located. "Get out here now! I'm tired of this, no more games."

"Alright, I'm out. What you do then, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Rose asked walking out of the kitchen, clutching a mug of tea in her hands.

"Rose," he whispered when he saw her. His angry glare instantly went soft. He didn't say anything after that, he just stared at her.

"You alright Doctor?" She asked her eyebrows bunched up in confusion. He shook his head and ran the last three steps to her. He picked her up holding her tightly as she tried not to spill her tea. "Eh be careful!" She said as he set her back down on the ground, he still held her around the waist, not wanting to let her go.

"Hi," he gave her a grin as he reached up and brushed a lose stand of her hair behind her ear.

"Hello, what's wrong then? I go to get a cuppa tea and the next thing I know you're hugging me like I'm back from the dead or something."

"You don't remember then?" He asked his smile disappearing as he loosened his grip on her waist.

"Remember what?" She asked taking a sip from her mug, her eyes searching his for answers.

"Noth—nothing," he let go of her, his mouth held tight.

"Doctor, what's wrong? What am I forgetting?" He shook his head.

"Is this fresh?" he asked looking down at her tea.

"Yeah, I just made it. Why?" he grabbed the cup from her and downed it in one gulp, placing the empty mug back in her hand. "Doctor! That was mine."

Ignoring her he took her free hand and started to pull her through the Tardis. "Where do you want to go Rose?"

She sat down on the console seat, as the Doctor started to punch things into the console. She thought about it tracing her fingers across the top of the mug. "Can we visit my mum?" He glanced up at her. Realizing that this Rose, the real Rose hadn't seen her mother in months, he nodded in response.

He punched more things into the console as the Tardis started to move. He pretended not to stare at her as he did so. She looked just like she had moments before, before he had blinked. But this Rose, the real Rose, didn't remember the last week of their lives. The week that he had left all of his emotions open, to be torn apart. "Oh I'll be right back!" She said running out of the console room and into the hallway.

"Oh good we're alone now." A familiar voice said from behind him, as soon as Rose was gone. He turned around, instantly fuming.

"Get out of my Tardis. I played your little game, now get out." He said as the Narissiratan gave him a smile.

"Oh I will I just wanted to say goodbye Doctor. It's been fun, really."

"Get out."

"Fine," she threw her arms up in the air, "you'd think with all the things we've been through together…fine I'm going." She said in response to his glare. "Be aware though, Doctor," She said looking at him as she started to fade away, "they're not ghosts. Say goodbye to her while you can," and with that the Narissiratan was gone.

"What? What do you mean? Answer me! What aren't ghosts?! Come back h—,"

"Who are you yelling at?" Rose asked walking into the console room carrying a large bag of laundry.

"Uh," he turned around to see her, "no one, what's that?"

"Washing for my mum, I'm running out of clothes. Oh and this!" She ran over to him pulling something from her pocket. "The thing I bought for my mum from that market on the asteroid, what's it called again? Balloonium?"

"Bazoolium," he said as the Tardis landed, he was quiet as she ran out the front door and into her mother's flat. Shaking his head, he followed after her.

…

He stood in the Tardis looking at her on the beach. "I…I love you." She said to him, tears streaming down her face. It was something that he already knew, something that she had told him before.

"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler—," and she faded from him, before he could say it again. His previous words haunting him, _"Rose Tyler I love you."_


End file.
